Hellcat Squadran: Razgriz
This story will involve the formation of Hellcat Squadran's 2nd Air Division, starting with Cerberus Wing. This Story introduces Marquis Hatcher, Hans Grimm, Marcus Snow, and Kei Nagase of the former Razgriz Squadron. Chapter 1: ......Into the Frying Pan Razgriz Squadron, having finally destroyed the SOLG, is making its way home. As they return, the pilots of the 4 fighters talk about their victory. "Finally," Captain Kei 'Edge' Nagase said over the comm, "That weapon is now no more. I hope that now peace can be possible." "One can only hope," said Captain Marcus 'Swordsman' Snow. Hans 'Archer' Grimm responded, "Yeah, I don't know about you, but I've seen enough fighting for a long while." Just then, the radio crackled. "This is the Andromeda. Razgriz, I'm getting some unusual readings." "Roger that," said Marquis 'Blaze' Hatcher, the flight lead for Razgriz Squadron, "We'll be on the look-out for anything else unusual." However, at that moment, what looked like an explosion appeared. Marquis didn't have time to warn the others, as the 'explosion' swallowed the fighters. If they were near a radio or TV, they would have known that the same thing was happening all over the world. These 'explosions', un-be-knownced to anyone, were really Rift Storms, taking them to a new world, a new time. ---- "We've finished the sweep of Sector E-10 and still no sign of enemy activity," reported May, Leader of Hellcat Squadran's Stealth Operatons. "Ok then," responded IceBite, Commander of Hellcat Squadran, "Theta Team, return to base." "Hold on," May interrupted, "The scanning equipment is reading old Rift Storm formation signatures! How'd it go undetected? We're going to investigate." "Copy that. Be careful. IceBite, out." ---- At once, the rift openned and spat out the 4 fighters. Several Miles away, another opened and ejected several Osean ships, including the Andromeda, as well as a collection of Osean and Yuktobanian craft. Fortunately, there was no need for Razgriz Squadron to re-stabilize their fighters, as the transition had no effect on them. "What was that?" Marcus Snow asked. "You got me," Grimm responded, "Hatcher, orders?" Marquis thought for a moment, before responding, "Let's see if anyone else we know is here. Hopefully, Pops probably was brought here too." Suddenly, the comm system picked up a radio transmission. Someone they knew did follow them through. "Thi...s.....AWA.S.......Ok..Ni.ba..o..azg..z..D..y.u..ead?" "You signal is weak. Please repeat," Nagase responded. This time the transmission came in more clearly. "This is Oka Nieba, are you still there? We have a flight of 7 unidentified fighters heading towards your position!" Marquis immediately looked at his radar and saw 7 signals approaching at impossibly-high speeds. He looked out the cockpit and saw 7 tear-drop shaped fighters approaching. Not long after, streaks of plasma flew be. "Evade!" Marquis ordered. The Squadron split up, but there were more than enough fighters for them all. Marquis swerved in and engaged the fighter that attacked him. He didn't know if it was the enemy's skill, or the fact the fighter could hover in mid air and pivot to aim at him, but it was tough to take the fighter down. However, he eventually succeeded, only to notice 3 of them had gotten on Kei's tail, while she pursued the one following Marcus. "Edge, get out of there, you have 3 of them on your tail!" However, before Kei could dodge, one of them fired a disk of plasma. No matter how hard Kei tried to dodge, the disk just followed her, until it sliced her port wing! The last thing that came from her radio was, "After all we went through, I......" Marquis's heart sank as he saw Nei's Plane fall then explode on the ocean......then it seemed to lighten when he saw an ejection seat. Kei made it out! However, the fighters seemed determined to leave no survivors. They fired plasma at Kei's ejection seat. "Oh, no way!" Marquis said to himself as he went in and obliterated the enemies with his XLAAs. However, more tear-drop fighters came in, 10 in total. "We can't take them all!" Marcus said. Suddenly, missiles appeared and destroyed about 5 of them. Then, an F-117, followed by 4 F-35s, came into the battle zone. "This is May of Hellcat Squadran Theta Wing. Depart the battle zone for our vessel the HCN Wirquen. We'll deal wth the Seraph Fighters." "One of us has been shot down, we can't leave her here!" "We'll come back for her, but we have to get away from these Seraph Fighters!" May replied. Her F-117A then began flying at top speed away from the battle. Reluctantly, Marquis ordered the others to follow. However, the enemy fighters followed them. They were close to firing range again, when the group came to a large Aircraft Carrier. The ship appeared to be armed with massive anti-air cannons, which fired lasers at the Seraphs, shreading those too zealous to retreat. TO BE CONDENSED INTO A SHORT SUMMARY Category:To be Condensed Category:Stories